


Cradle

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Angst, Baby Conner, Bruce being broody, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Other, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Slight pining, genetic experimentation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: Bruce watches over his and Clark's child. His thoughts are decidedly heavy.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of a try-out drabble for a concept I've been playing around with. My eventual Superbat fic is probably going to be more on the fluffy side, but I didn't want this to go to waste either.

Many minutes elapse while Bruce crouches beside the crib, peering through the bars at the small bundle of human-alien hybrid sleeping within. He looks peaceful, even though the wooden bar he’s clamped his little fist around is starting to show cracks from the force of his grip.

It seems almost impossible that such a fragile, innocent thing could have been born from the combined DNA of two men that had been hellbent on killing each other just a few short months ago. If Bruce were being absolutely honest, they’d probably still be trying to do so if one of them hadn’t died saving the world from a Kryptonian giant. His mind is assaulted by the image of Clark hanging lifeless in Diana’s arms, blue suit tattered where the green spear pierced through. It’s a vision that has featured in most of his nightmares recently.

This child has been blessed with having such a selfless, heroic father to balance out the bitterness that is Bruce himself. It’s nearly enough to make him wish that this boy will never know who his second father is, enough to make him wish that he could erase the knowledge of their baby’s existence from his mind. In that way, he could forever deny that something as dark as him had ever touched something as good as Clark and had been accepted by it.

But no, there’s definitely a piece of himself in the stubborn tilt of the baby’s mouth and the slight curve of his nose. His long lashes are all Clark’s though, he notes almost wistfully, and the kid’s going to have a killer jawline when he grows up. Handsome by both human and Kryptonian standards. 

Yeah, this boy is one-hundred percent their offspring and it makes Bruce’s stomach curdle just thinking about leaving him in Luthor’s hands to be shaped into a weapon. He cannot abandon him like this. It would dishonour Clark’s memory and break Bruce’s promise of trying to protect the good that was left in a world without Superman.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon, dearies!


End file.
